Where is the Power?
by entwined-in-a-web
Summary: Oh no! The power goes out at the Clan headquarters! so what happens when they decode to relocate to Natalie's room? Bad summary sorry...REVIEW PLEASE!


**A/N: CLANFIC! So, this one is all about our most recent members! Sorry for not updating last night I fell asleep at 8 and slept for 12 hours…it was niceee…**

**And yes. Next week is tech week for me. The week before my play, so I will be at school from 7:30 AM until 10 PM. Yeah…**

**I'm only onstage for two minutes so I'll have time to write backstage!**

**Ok! Enjoy!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own N2N or anything else mentioned! **

**Real quick notes to those mentioned in the fic:**

**To BluestBlood: I hope your show's going well! We'll show them that cross dressing characters are the best. =D**

**To ElianaMargalit: Have fun with marching band! **

**To oreoprincess0401: I hope you don't have much homework this weekend…Cuz AP Gov homework sucks…**

**Ok, that was weird…but! On with the fic!**

Henry: You, know, I really hate your brother.

Natalie: Really…I had no idea…

Henry: Well…we're alone…

Natalie: That we are…

Henry: *about to kiss her*

*Knock on the closet door*

Natalie: Of course.

Henry: *gets up*

Natalie: You're not gonna answer it, are you?

Henry: uh…no? *opens door*

Clan: *piles in*

Natalie: What now?

Werewolf-in-training: The power went out in our headquarters and since I'm head of transportation, I took us here.

Natalie: *banging head on wall*

Werewolf-in-training: But thanks for letting us stay!

Natalie: We never said you could.

Clan: *puppy dog eyes*

Natalie: OK FINE!

Clan: YAAAAAY!

Henry: Where's your president?

Futurebwaystar: *plops onto the bed* Oh, she's on vacation!

Thatlampshade: You mean she has tech week.

Criminally-insane-girl: Rehearsals from 3-10...

Clan: *shudders*

Crazyunrabidfangirl: And BluestBlood is in The Mystery of Edwin Drood!

Werewolf-in-training: Kudos to her!

Futurebwaystar: You're going to see them right?

Natalie: Uh….are we supposed to?

Clan:….

Henry: What play is Whatsername in?

Thatlampshade: American Idiot.

Clan: *face palm*

Werewolf-in-training: He meant Invisible Girl, hun.

Thatlampshade: Oh. Right.

Crazyunrabidfangirl: She's in DEAD MAN WALKING. *dramatic theme music plays*

Henry: Like the movie?

Crazyunrabidfangirl: Yeah!

Henry: Huh…who does she play?

Futurebwaystar: Um, well…her character is a male governor but the costumer put her in a skirt.

Criminally-insane-girl: She's a cross-dressing governor!

Henry: *snickers*

Natalie: Um, ok…enough about that. Where's the rest of your…posse?

Werewolf-in-training: Well, ElianaMargalit has marching band. Her school's football team is EPIC. Oreoprincess0401 is doing AP Government homework. YourEyes1012 is planning on a way to get Henry back.

Henry:….

Werewolf-in-training: Greengirl16 and futurestar26 are trying to fix the power outage…

***Meanwhile***

Greengirl16: How does this thing work?

Futurestar26: I dunno…

Diana: OMIGOD! BURGLARS!

Both: NO DIANA IT'S-!

Diana: *turns emergency generator on*

Both: *get shocked*

Diana: Ooops.

Dr. Fine: FEEEEELIIINNGG ELECTRIC!

Both: GET OUT!

***Meanwhile***

Werewolf-in-training: And Agent Ilse is busy stalking Moritz Stiefel.

***Somewhere in the SA fandom***

Agent Ilse: *sets up Moritz trap*

Moritz: *whistling* Oh look! Sky…blue…stockings….*gulps*

Agent Ilse: Yessss….

Moritz: Must…touch…stockings…*stops himself* NO! Don't do it! But they're so….blue…*grabs stockings and gets pulled into a tree* AHHHHHH!

Agent Ilse YESSSS!

***Back in America***

Natalie: You guys seriously need lives.

Criminally-insane-girl: What's wrong with our lives now?

Natalie: Well-!

Henry: *throws his hand on her mouth* Shut. Up.

Natalie: *muffled cursing*

Thatlampshade: Natalie needs a swear jar. Every time she swears she contributes a dollar to the swear jar.

Natalie: *More muffled cursing*

Clan: Huh?

Natalie: *licks hand*

Henry: EEEW!

Natalie: What I was trying to say was THAT IS SO FUCKING RIDICULOUS!

Futurebwaystar: $1 please.

Natalie: NO!

Crazyunrabidfangirl: $2 every time she says fuck.

Natalie: Well, fuck that!

Crazyunrabidfangirl: YOU ALREADY OWE FOUR DOLLARS TO THE SWEAR JAR!

Natalie: I'm NOT putting any money in this fucking swear jar!

Crazyunrabidfangirl: SIX DOLLARS!

Natalie: THIS IS BULLSHIT!

Werewolf-in-training: Tsk tsk, Missy…That's already seven dollars…

Natalie: Oh my God…

Werewolf-in-training: Eight.

Natalie: WHAT?

Werewolf-in-training: Invisible Girl said her English teacher told her that once…

Natalie: Well, I'm not Invisible Girl, NOW AM I?

Henry: Well, actually-

Natalie: SHUT UP!

Henry: Yes, Ma'am…

Natalie: *grumbles*

*Power goes out*

Natalie: FUCK! THIS IS FUCKING BULLSHIT GET THE FUCKING HELL OUT OF MY FUCKING ROOM YOU FUCKING ASSHOLES!

Crazyunrabidfangirl: *counting up costs* Where's the treasurer when you need her?

Natalie: THAT'S IT! EVERYONE OUT!

Criminally-insane-girl: Yeah, but Nat-!

Natalie: OUT!

Futurebwaystar: Jeez! Ok! We're going!

Natalie: EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU!

Clan: *rushes out*

Henry: *starts to leave*

Natalie: Where are you going?

Henry: But you said-!

Natalie: Not. You.

Henry: Oh. Ok! Now…*smirks suggestively* Where were we? *kisses her*

*closet door flies open*

Me: Hi guys! I'm back!

Henry and Natalie:….


End file.
